RWBY Volume 3 (But It's Written By Cinder)
by Constable Paperbag
Summary: I like to bully fictional characters.


**I hope this doesn't become a thing for me.**

* * *

 _In the beginning, the Gods created perfection. And her name was Cinder Fall._

 _Already blessed with immeasurable beauty and intelligence, the Gods thought it necessary to weaken her by robbing her of her true power. But Cinder was no couch potato. She made it her life's goal to regain her stolen power. Her rightful heritage was imprisoned inside the souls of unworthy wenches known as 'Maidens'. Cinder would never rest until each one of those harlots was dead and her power would be hers again._

 _With the help of her two lackeys, Cinder made her first move by infiltrating Beacon Academy. It was hardly a challenge. Everyone was immediately smitten by her gorgeous visage and allowed her entry. Her desirable face gave her a mature yet youthful look, making her easily pass as a student without suspicion. The other two in tow did get questionable looks, being nowhere near as young or attractive as her. But security wouldn't dare upset her, so they allowed them to accompany her._

 _Not that she really needed them. Cinder needed no one. People just naturally followed her and offered her their service. It seemed only polite to accept it._

 _It was the night of the Vytal Festival finals and her plan was coming into full fruition. She had turned Atlas' own weapons against themselves and had unleashed an army of Grimm into the city. The White Fang - so eager to help her after their first meeting - was there as well, though they didn't do much. It was all Cinder._

" _Oh no! We're being killed in an act of brilliant planning!" screamed a nameless citizen._

" _This must be the work of some beautiful yet genius woman!" wailed another._

" _I hate whoever's done this, but I respect their tenacity and superiority over a maggot like myself!" howled the cries of the damned._

 _It was perfect. All that was left to do now was kill Amber and regain a quarter of her true powers. She found the girl by herself because she was capable and intelligent. Ozpin was guarding Amber, as well as the girl trying to take Amber's (i.e. her) powers. But Cinder easily killed Amber without even blinking before the red-haired thief could steal what was hers. The power flowed into Cinder and she became even more powerful._

" _Duuuh, Amber dead now. Me fight you, Cinder," that fool Ozpin drooled all over the floor._

" _This is the end for you, Ozpin," Cinder declared triumphantly. "Surrender now and I will grant you the mercy of a quick death. Or stand and fight and face my wrath."_

" _Duuuh, me no speak the big words. Ozpin smash!" roared the old fart as he wobbled over to her, using his cane to support his movement._

 _It was an utter waste of her time. Cinder didn't even need to use her newfound powers. The whole fight consisted of her calmly stepping out of the way as that washed-up idiot tried headbutting her. To everyone else, he was the greatest huntsman in Remnant. To her, he was less than the lipstick stain on her wine glass._

" _Cinder too fast!" Ozpin moaned as she stepped out of the way of another attack. "Me die now."_

 _His withered heart exploded in his chest as he fell to the floor in a pathetic heap. Cinder shook her head. All too easy, just as she had predicted._

 _She went to the top of the tower and surveyed all that she had destroyed. The Grimm dragon sensed the presence of a natural leader and immediately flew close to her side. Like all things, it too was under her control._

 _Looking down below, she could see Vale was in ruins. In a few days time, the city would be remade in her image. Children would be taught about her in schools. Churches would offer prayers of worship to her. Once a week, the citizens would celebrate 'Cinder Day' where everyone would offer all their valuables to her as a sign of loyalty and appreciation to their queen. Vale would be the first to do this. Then it would be all of Remnant._

 _But then the red-haired girl hobbled behind her and looked ready to fight. Her knees were trembling and sweat was dripping down her acne-covered face. This was the girl who tried to steal her powers. Cinder had been looking forward to punishing her._

" _Aww geez, I-I'm gonna, like, beat you up and stuff, Cinder!" the girl chattered through her braces. She was riddled with insecurity._

 _Cinder chuckled. "You really think you stand a chance against me, girl? You are nothing but kindling for this mighty flame. Someone like you isn't even worth fighting."_

 _The girl threw her weapons on the ground in defeat. "You're right!" she sobbed. "How am I supposed to fight something so beautiful and powerful? I'm too unpopular to do this! What should I do?"_

" _You could start by ending your miserable existence and getting out of my sight."_

" _Yes, your majesty!" she saluted. She turned towards the window and jumped out of it, but not before leaving behind her tiara. Cinder picked up her new battle trophy off the ground and wore it. It was not quite a crown, but it would do for now._

 _The whole world suddenly exploded into a brilliant white light. When Cinder's vision returned, she saw floating in the air a girl in a red skirt with glowing silver eyes. Behind her were the Gods of Light and Darkness in their true forms. Lightning crackled in the sky above. Meteors fell to Remnant, crushing all those below._

" _Cinder Fall!" the girl boomed. The Gods were using her as a mouthpiece. Her voice was a combination of theirs and her own. "You have become too powerful and are a threat to our rule! By all that is us, we must destroy you once and for all!"_

 _Cinder laughed right in their faces. She was not afraid of these so-called Gods. "Even the Brothers themselves fear me!" she taunted. "I care not for your pathetic ways. Do your worst, you spineless worms!"_

" _You have disrespected us for the last time!" The Gods roared._

 _The heavens themselves split open from the intensity of their battle. The sun darkened, the rivers dried up, the wildlife withered and died. Even though she was not even at full strength, Cinder pushed back both Brothers and their silver-eyed puppet. She fought on a power level that was thought to be impossible. Impossible… Cinder didn't know the meaning of the word._

 _Cinder unleashed a torrent of firestorms against the worthless siblings. Her flames were so great, it scorched even their ethereal flesh. As for the girl herself, her skin was blackened and charred. Without their champion, the Gods would have to retreat. Even then, it was unlikely they'd escape her wrath._

 _Eventually, the battle was over. Cinder stood over he defeated foes, hand raised and ready to incinerate all three of them. "Brother, it's not use!" The God of Light cried. "We must use our final power to defeat her!"_

" _Agreed! She's too powerful!"_

 _And so it was that the Gods used the last of their strength to unleash a cosmic blast of unworldly energy straight at Cinder. Her superb reflexes helped her doge out of the way, but not before her arm and her eye was lost in the blast. Cinder staggered against the blow, injured but very much alive._

" _We must leave now!" The God of Darkness said. "Even in this weakened state, she's much too strong for us!"_

" _You haven't seen the last of us, Cinder Fall!"_

 _The Brothers vanished out of sight, along with their champion. Cinder was left alone in the ruined wasteland that was once Vale. She cared not for her wounds. They were battle scars from her victory against the Gods. They now knew of her terrible might. Soon the whole world would too._

 _She glared out at the horizon. "Heed my words, worms!" Cinder declared, her voice mightier and more powerful than ever. "I am Cinder Fall, conqueror of all that I see! Once I vanquish your false Gods from existence, I will take my rightful place on my throne once again! You are not safe! You are not strong! All of you will be brought to heel. Such is my will!"_

 _Her voice echoed across the world. Her message reached terrified ears, and all trembled in the wake of her oncoming reign. With her mission complete, she returned to the Grimmlands where her second-in-command Salem was waiting for her. She would plan out her next move within the shadows of the dark world._

 _Cinder's legacy had only just begun._

[/]

Salem adjusted her glasses as she did another quick readthrough of Cinder's report. Her eyes scanned each word carefully. Everything read exactly the same as what it did the first time. How amusing.

When she was finished, she cast a glance at Cinder who was shifting awkwardly in her chair. The girl refused to meet her gaze, eye glued to the table and a deep frown on her face. Emerald was standing next to her trying in vain to lift her spirits.

"You have a very vivid imagination, Cinder," Salem dryly noted. "When I asked for your report on what happened at Beacon, I wasn't expecting this. Perhaps from Tyrian, but certainly not you."

Cinder squirmed even harder. A fierce blush was growing on her face. Quiet rasps came from her mouth, no doubt curses she was unable to say right now. She beckoned Emerald over and whispered something in her ear.

"She was feeling mad about what happened with Ruby and thought this might be therapeutic," Emerald translated.

"I see. Did it help?"

Another mumble.

"Well?"

"She said, kind of," Emerald said. "At least, I think she did? That one was a little too quiet."

Cinder looked like she wanted to bury herself underground and never emerge again. The mighty Fall Maiden, beaten by a child. A silver-eyed child to be fair, but a child nonetheless. Salem suppressed her laughter if only to spare her dear little subordinate's feelings.

"Well, as long as you're feeling well," Salem amused her. "I for one thought it was very entertaining. If you keep this up, I may have you write the tale of my victory over Ozpin. I'm sure it will be an engaging read."

Cinder looked a little happier at that.

"Though you might want to proofread your work for any mistakes." She pointed to the final paragraph in her report. "Second-in-command, am I?" she repeated her own words to her. Her smile reflected her fiendish nature. "Be careful not to get lost in your dreams, my dear. Or I'll turn them into nightmares."

That blew the wind right out of her sails. Cinder's eye widened in horror and she immediately bowed her head, mumbling inaudible apologies that were surely brimming with penance. It would've been music to Salem's ears if her voice didn't currently sound like nails on a chalkboard.

"In any case, you two are dismissed. Please take care of Cinder, Emerald my dear. She sounds like how she looks."

As Emerald led a deflated Cinder out of the council room, Salem read over the report once again. If Watts and Tyrian performed well, she'd allow them to read this as a reward. Hazel probably wouldn't be interested in things like this, but she would still extend the offer to him too.

It was a true tragedy that had befallen poor Cinder. Not only had she lost an arm and an eye against the Rose child, but she had also suffered severe brain damage too. That was the only explanation as to why she thought it was a good idea to write this.

But at least the parts with Ozpin were good.


End file.
